This Love Concert
by velcroSUNSHINE
Summary: [Songfic] Beast Boy gets traped into singing lead in a concert for the whole town. Will he be able to go through with it after the recent ordeal? Takes place between Betrayal and Fractured....BBRae and RobStar [one shot]


A/N: Hey there! Well here are a few things you should know about this fic…

1)The pairs are RobStar and BBRae…if you don't like the pairs don't read…

2)This takes place between "Betrayal" and "Aftershock Pt 1"

I think I've already said this stuff but oh well

Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans or the song "This Love", Maroon5 does.

This is much easier to read if you listened to the song before. Just some advise…

-Words of the song sung by Beast Boy-

_actions by everyone during the concert_

..,,::""::,,..::""::,,..

It was a warm summer night as a crowd of citizens gathered in front of a large stage at the Jump City Music Hall. Why were they here? Well for the concert of the year of coarse!

Backstage..,,::"

Beast Boy paced back and fourth occasionally pulling back the velvet red curtains to peek at the growing crowd of teens at the front of the stage.

He looked over at his teammates preparing for the concert. Robin was polishing his electric guitar, and Cyborg was working on his drums. Raven was helping the sound crew key in on her keyboard (no pun intended).While Starfire checked on the high multicolored lights.

"How you guys talked me in to this I'll never know!" Beast Boy said breaking the 'silence'.

Robin looked up from his guitar, "What do you mean, Beast Boy? You have an amazing voice!"

"Yeah dawg, the way sang in your room blew me away." Cyborg said, joining the conversation.

A vein throbbed on Beast Boy's head, "But, nobody was supposed to be listening to me when I was in my ROOM!!!"

Robin and Cyborg sweatdroped.

"Beast Boy, are you having the 'butterflies in the stomach'?", Starfire said coming down from the ceiling.

Beast boy sighed, "Well…um…yeah…"

"You can't back down now. You promised the mayor you would perform for the city," Raven said joining the group," It's also a way for everyone to vent all of the emotions we've had from the recent exposition,"

Beast Boy sighed," Yeah, but I didn't know that the whole city would be here!"

"Well what did you expect Butterfly Boy?" Cyborg teased," We are THE Teen Titans,"

Beast Boy glared.

Robin put a hand on Beast Boys shoulder," Don't worry, B., Star and I will be backing you up all the way."

Starfire put a hand on Beast Boy's other shoulder, "Yes, friend, do not feel worry or shame for we will be on your back side all the way!"

Beast Boy gave a sarcastic smile and mumbled," Gee, thanks…"

"Okay, everyone, get in your places! Five minutes till curtain!!", the stage director yelled.

"Think of it this way Beast Boy, the sooner you do this the sooner it is done.", Raven said trying to help.

Beast Boy pondered a second and said with a grin, "Alright, dudes! Let's do this!!"

"Alright now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!!"

They all ran to their places. Robin set both his and Starfire's microphones as well as adjust his guitar strap. Starfire picked up her tambourine and tried to keep it quite. Raven found her place on the keyboard and Cyborg got his drums sticks. Beast Boy took the microphone off the stand and took a deep breath.

"Cue curtain!!" the stage director shouted.

The curtains drew apart the crowd roared as their favorite crime fighters became visible on stage as the song started to play…

..,,::""::,,..

_beat starts and BB bangs his head to it, drums start, and Ro Sf sway synchronized_

_BB starts singing_

-I was so high I did not recognize,

The fire burning in her eyes,

The chaos that controlled my mind-

_fire shoots out from the sides of the stage and BB lunges out at a group of girls in front of the stage. Most of the girls squeal with delight_

-Whispered good bye,

She got on a plane,

Never to return again,

But always in my heart-

_BB does a mock drama face and puts a hand over his heart, but quickly removes it_

-Oh!-

_Ro and Sf add the harmony 'oo' part during chorus_

-This love has taken its toll on me,

She said, goodbye, to many times before,-

_BB walks to the right side of stage and reaches his hand out to the crowd while fans eagerly grab it_.

-Her heart is breaking in front of me,

But I have no choice,

'Cause I won't say goodbye anymore,

Oh,oh,oh…oh!oh!oh!...oh,oh,oh,oowowo…-

..,,::""::,,..

During the first part of the song a girl hid in the crowd…waiting and watching. She had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. As see listened to the song she recognized. She looked up to the singer, gasped and yelled ,"BEAST BOY!!"

..,,::""::,,..

_BB hears a voice but ignores it and goes on with the song…_

-I tried my best to feed her appetite…-

_a giant screen turns on behind the Titans and plays the scene from, "Terra", where she was devouring food_

…Keep her coming every night,

-So hard to keep her satisfied-

_BB shakes his head_

-Oh! Kept playin' love like it was just a game,

Pretending to feel the same,

Then turn around and leave again….ba da boom!

_Ro and Sf start harmony 'oo', BB jumps at each word: This, love ,has, taken_

-This love has taken its toll on me,

She said goodbye to many times-

_BB points at Ro and Sf and they sing_

-before-o-o-o-ore,-

-Her heart is breaking in front of me,

But I have no choice,

'Cause I won't say good bye anymore,

Oh,oh,oh…oh! oh! oh!...oh,oh,oh oo wo wo…-

_BB slides over to Rae and takes her hand and she stops playing and gives him a weird look_

-I'll fix these broken wings,

Repair your broken wings…-

_a blush appears on Rae's face_

-…And make sure everything's alright-

_Ro and Sf echo "It's alright, It's alright"_

-My pressure on your hips,

Sink in my finger tips,

Every inch of you,-

_BB moves away from Rae and turns to the crowd with arms open wide_

-'Cause I know that's what you want me to do!-

_BB jumps with the words and so do the teens of the crowd_

-This love has taken its toll on me,

She said goodbye too many times befo-o-o-ore!-

_Ro and Sf echo_

-My heart is breaken' in front of me,

But I have no choice,

She said goodbye too many times before!-

_BB throws his microphone blindly behind his head. He takes Rae's hand and takes her off stage_

..,,::""::,,..

"What is he doing!!!", the director whispered fiercely to the stage workers, "There is nothing in this program about leavening during the song!!!!"

The stage workers behind him shrugged and walked away. Not really caring.

The director burst into hysterics, and mumbled something similar to, "Stupid teenage hormones."

..,,::""::,,..

_Ro and Sf look at each other and shrug. They sing the chorus together. Sf echoes Ro_

-This love has taken its toll on me,

She said goodbye too many times befo-o-o-o-ore-

Her(her) heart(heart) is(is) breaken(yeah!) in front of me,

She said goodbye….-

_Music and sound start to fade, and Ro and Sf stop singing. Ro slips his guitar on the stand, while Starfire puts down her tambourine. Ro places a hand on her back and leads her off stage ,with Cy following behind them…._

_The crowd goes wild and begs for more…………_

..,,::""::,,.

Beast Boy led Raven to the abandoned parking lot.

"Beast Boy! What are you doing!? We have to finish the concert!!", Raven said.

"The others can finish it." He replied

Raven clamed down and asked, "What's wrong?"

Beast Boy moved his eyes from the pavement to her and said, "Look, I just want to know….did I make you uncomfortable back there, 'cause if I did please-"

"No, It's alright. You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do. I shouldn't have done that."

"Really, it's fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…", she gave him a rare slight smile

Beast boy grinned, "So, everything's cool?"

"Sure"

Beast Boy grinned wider, if it were possible, "So….", he inched closer.

Ravens smile faded, " Moment ruined…", she turned on her heel and walked slowly toward the building.

"Dangit!!!", Beast Boy fumed.

Raven turned her head in his direction and said," Nice try, though…", and continued on her way .

Beast Boy sighed, "Oh well……………….Maybe some tofu eggs will make me feel better…."

He transformed in to a hawk and flew away to the tower….

..,,::""::,,..

Backstage

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg gathered together behind the curtain.

"That went surprisingly well, huh?" said Robin.

"Agreed, it was most enjoyable, too!" Starfire replied

"Yup, it was….so, did either of you see…_her _?", Cyborg questioned.

Robin and Starfire exchanged glances.

"I think so,"

"Yes…"

Cyborg rubbed the human part of his head and said," I really didn't think she'd be here…"

"Ya, me neither…."

There was an awkward silence…

"So…I guess things are heating up between Beast Boy and Raven, huh?", Robin said trying to break the silence.

"Speakin' of which. Why don't ya'll get a room or something?!" Cyborg laughed and left the room.

Robin and Starfire gave each other questioning looks.

"What?!"

They both looked down at their hands that were currently intertwined together.

They blushed and let go of each other.

"Umm…Maybe we should go, too?"

"Eheheh…"

They quickly run/flew to catch up with Cyborg….

..,,::""::,,.

In front of the stage were a crowd of teenagers stood only the one blonde girl now stood. Flashbacks from the concert she had just witnessed flooded her mind, but one stood out ….

Flashback

Beast Boy threw his microphone blindly behind him and took Ravens hand and led her off stage…

End Flashback

The girl feel to her knees. Blonde strands of hair fell in front of one of her eyes. With one blue eye visible, she looked up at the now empty stage. She thrust her fist into the cold ground and growled, "Beast Booooy….."

..,,::""::,,..

I'm sorry if that was difficult to read. I want to apologize to Piezo. I know I promised that this would be up in August, but (sweatdrop) ummm…well I was I little busier than I thought I would be. I'm Sorry!!!:'(

Anyways Please review!!!


End file.
